


Feral Innocence and Blind Desire

by LuciferRising (KatanaRiku)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a secret about Sam, Is Sam dangerous?, Luci in danger?, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaRiku/pseuds/LuciferRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean set their brothers, Lucifer and Sam, up on a blind double date at a family friend's night club. All goes well, and the attraction between the two is almost instantaneous, but what happens when the two run off for a night of lust, and Dean has a secret to tell about Sam that could put Lucifer in danger? Is Sam dangerous to be around, or is it all in Dean's head?<br/>(P.S. This has been edited on [11-26-2016] so hopefully it's better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral Innocence and Blind Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic... actually, it's my first ever fic, so please, no hate comments. >.

Sam and Dean stood at the front of the line to get into Obsidian Onyx, the hottest club in the state of… whatever state they were currently in, but they were having a bit of trouble with the bouncer. Something about not being on the "list". Dean and the bouncer had been arguing for the last fifteen minutes, and Sam was tired of listening. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the one person who could get them into the club without any more hassle: Ellen Harvelle, the club owner.

Not even two minutes later, Ellen was slapping the bouncer over the head, demanding that they be placed on the VIP list, and inviting the boys in. "Sorry about that, boys. They like to amp up security when summer rounds the corner, 'cause we get a whole flood of people tryin' to get in." She said over her shoulder.

Sam shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for coming so quickly."

She nodded. "Of course. Now, I have to go and make a few calls, so you two go on ahead and have some fun. I'll see you guys later." With that, the older woman ascended the flight of stairs that led to her personal office, and Sam and Dean followed the dark hallway to a door at the very end. The edges of the door glowed a vibrant neon purple, and the deafening music pulsed from behind it.

Sam swallowed thickly, wondering how in Hell had his older brother talked him into coming to this place, when Dean pushed it open, revealing an enormous room with a high vaulted ceiling filled to the brim with thrashing bodies, and gave a yelp that was swallowed by the throbbing music as he was shoved through. There was a stage on one wall with a band who was playing with an infectious kind of energy, whipping the crowd into a frenzy, and a bar spanning the length of the far wall with tables and booths nearby. Sam began to inch his way back toward the door when Dean gripped his arm and begun dragging him toward the bar.

"What're you doing?" Sam yelled, trying to be heard over the noise.

"Cas is meeting us by the bar." The older brother shouted back. "He's bringing someone that he wants you to meet with him."

Sam groaned, but allowed his brother to yank him along. About twenty minutes later, both boys were sitting in a booth and joined by Castiel, Dean's boyfriend of two years, and another blonde haired male. The young Winchester wished he could see what he looked like, but the club was too dark to see anything clearly, even with the pulsing lights overhead. Cas smiled warmly at them, waving slightly, as he and man sat down. "Hello, Sam. Hello, Dean." He yelled, nodding to both Winchesters.

Dean grinned, and Sam smiled and waved back. "Hi, baby! Come on, and dance with me." Dean said as he stood up and pulled the other man with him, leaving Sam alone with the blonde. They were silent for a while, Sam nursing his beer, before the other man leaned over and spoke directly into his ear. "My name is Lucifer. What's yours?"

"Sam." A small shiver ran up Sam's spine at the sound of the blonde's voice. It was deep and velvety, like chocolate, and Sam instantly knew that he could easily become addicted to the rich, rumbling timber of it.

Lucifer nodded, his nose gently sliding up and down Sam's neck with the seemingly innocent gesture, and Sam couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose or not. "It's nice to meet you, though I do wish my brother had chosen someplace else to meet. This is not exactly the best place to hold a conversation with someone."

Poor Sammy couldn't do anything but nod in agreement, because he knew if he spoke his voice would break from being so close to someone who smelled so good, like rosemary and mint, and sounded like a freaking sex god. Lucifer took notice of this, and let out a seductive chuckle from deep in his throat, causing the other male to shudder visibly. He leaned a little closer to snag Sam's right earlobe between his teeth gently, before asking in a low voice, "Do you want to come and dance with me? Or is there something," he paused, dragging the moment out for a few seconds, "else that you would like to do?"

Sam bit his tongue, both figuratively and literally, because there  _was_  something else he wanted to do other than dance with Lucifer. He wanted to straddle the other man's lap, and kiss him until they were both gasping for breath. He wanted to plunge his long fingers into all that blonde hair to see for himself if it was truly as soft as it looked in the glowing neon lights. He wanted to press his body against Lucifer's, just to feel the hard press of muscle from the broader male against his own lean form. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had such a powerful desire for the touch of another human being, but with Lucifer it was a physical craving, an undeniable  _need_  to touch and be touched. There was something about him that drew him in, and he knew that there was no way of getting out now; he’d already been pulled in too deep. It also didn't help that the other male was nibbling on his neck and ear, and trailing a large, long fingered hand up his thigh.

 

"Mm, it seems to me that someone wants to do a… slightly…different dance." Lucifer murmured against Sam's neck, fighting the urge to grin triumphantly, when his hand gently slid between the other's thighs to cup his obvious erection, drawing out a low, sweet moan that reverberated all the way down Lucifer's core. The sound of it was addicting, and he found himself wanting to hear more of that sound again. It didn't matter  _how_  he got to hear it, just that he  _had_  hear it again. A spark of pride ran up his spine when the small thought that no one had been able to hear that delicious little sound because of the music had registered in his head. It had been just for him.

Lucifer noticed Sam's long legs, and briefly wondered how it would feel to dance with someone who was nearly just as tall as himself, and before Sam could react, the blonde pulled him up and onto the dancefloor. The tangled push and pull of bodies forced the two of them closer together, back to chest, and Lucifer curled his hands around the brunette's slim hips. "Relax, Sammy." He purred in his ear, memorizing the way the male practically melted against him, loving the fact that their bodies clicked together perfectly like a key in a lock. "All you need to do is feel the music, the bass, me, and let it move your body, 'kay, Sam? Can you do that for me?"

The brunette nodded, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, inhaling the blonde's intoxicating rosemary and mint scent that overrode the tangy smell of sweat and alcohol of the club. He relaxed his tense muscles, leaned back, and slowly let the deep booming of the bass seep into his body, his muscles, and his bomes. Then, after a moment, tentatively began moving his hips. Lucifer gave his hips an encouraging squeeze, moving with him. Sam smiled, and it didn't take long after that to have both males moving against each other in perfect sync. Sam's arms were wrapped around Lucifer's shoulders, trailing his fingers up and down his neck, his head tilted back and to the right to press his lips to the skin at the hollow of the taller man's throat. Lucifer's nails dug into the brunette's hips, no doubt leaving marks, before giving in to his desire to touch the vixen moving so seductively against him. His hands slid over smooth, sleek muscle, taut skin, and thin, damp fabric. Slipping his fingers beneath the dark blue Bon Jovi T-shirt, he allowed them to run over his  _very_  defined stomach and trace the indents of each of Sam's ribs, loving the shivers he elicited. He pressed his face into the crook of Sam's neck where his neck and shoulder met, and inhaled deeply, groaning softly at the combination of the brunette's scent, vanilla and blackberries, and the way the smaller male was moving those sinful hips of his. He reached down to grasp those very same hips, and yank them to his own, rather forcefully, drawing out a sudden gasp and a low moan from Sam.

Lucifer grinned wickedly and whispered, "Did you like that, Sammy? Did you like that I was rough with you?" Sam let out another soft gasping moan when the blonde ground their hips together almost violently, his back arching slightly against the taller man, pressing closer to the older’s erection.

The tall blonde kept this up for a few more minutes, before Sam reached up and grasped a handful of blonde hair before managing to gasp out, "Please. Please, Luci." Lucifer shuddered at the pleading tone, but was both shocked and pleased that he'd been given a nickname. No one had ever given him one before, because people were too intimidated by him. Cas never gave him one, because he never saw the need to; his younger brother was so literal, but at least he knew Cas loved him. Their older brother Michael was too much of a shit to care about his brothers anyway. To Michael, all he needed was their relationship with their father, and Adam. Adam Milligan was his whole world. Lucifer leaned down to nuzzle Sam's neck again, not able to get enough of the smell of him. "Please…what? You have to be specific, baby, or I won't know what you want."

The small whimper that answered him nearly made his knees give out, so he tightened his grip on Sam's waist instead. "Please, Luci, please." Sam begged again, tightening his hold on Lucifer's hair. "I need you. I-I need you to-", the brunette was suddenly cut off with a gasping moan as the other's hands began to move, one sliding up over his nipples, and the down to palm the younger through his jeans, and he was instantly thankful that they were in a club with music loud enough to drown out police sirens. He was also grateful for the fact that it didn’t faze anyone around them that Lucifer had his hands all over Sam. Clubbers were usually a little too handsy to begin with.

"What was that?" Lucifer teased. "You need me to what?"

Sam let out a frustrated growl. Twisting in the other man's arms, he grabbed the blonde's face in his palms, and leaned in to whisper lustfully in his ear, "I. Need. You. To. Fuck me."

The effect was instantaneous. Lucifer grabbed one of Sam's wrists and began pulling him toward the exit. Sam's heart leapt sky high, grinning as he and Lucifer tore from the building. From the corner table where the four had met originally, Cas and Dean sat with knowing smiles plastered to their faces.

"I told you that they would be attracted to each other, did I not?" Castiel asked as he watched his older brother leave with a happy Sam in tow. "I told you that Sam was his type."

Dean turned and grabbed his boyfriend's hand to wind their fingers together, and grinned, biting down the urge to call Cas's brother back and warn him about Sam. "You did, indeed. And, like always, you were right. I really need to stop questioning you, and just start listening, don't I?"

Cas smiled at Dean. "No. I like arguing with you, and proving you wrong. It makes me happy." Dean laughed, and allowed Cas to pull him back onto the dancefloor, his fear for Lucifer momentarily forgotten.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSD

Lucifer dragged Sam to his car, a sleek silver Mustang, and they drove away from the club. The blonde had no idea how he managed to drive straight, let alone all the way back to his house, with the way that amazing smell clouded his vision, but he did. He shot into his driveway, turned off the car, and scooped Sam up into his arms before the smaller man could blink. The next thing either of them knew was that they were in the house, tearing at each other's clothes as they tumbled up the stairs and into Lucifer's bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. The taller man then turned and shoved Sam up against the door, pushing his thigh between his knees to keep him there. Sam yanked at Lucifer's leather jacket, shoving it off his broad shoulders to tug at the plain black T-shirt underneath. Lucifer pulled Sam's shirt over his head, then stepped back to tear his off as well, before coming back to press their bare chests together.

Sam moaned softly at the feel of Lucifer's cool skin against his own overheating body. Then, arching his back to stand on his toes, the brunette closed the distance between their mouths, digging his fingers into the other's blonde scalp to hold Lucifer to him as their lips crashed together. The kiss was violent and fast, more teeth than tongue, coming together with bruising force, their teeth clashing as hands tore at skin and fabric. They both heard something rip, but neither cared enough to see what had.

Lucifer pressed closer to Sam and, in the process, moved his thigh high enough to rub against the brunette's erection. Sam cried out, threw his head back, his head thudding dully against the door, and ground down against the blonde's thigh. It was enough to have Lucifer rip off their remaining clothes and smash his lips to Sam's.

"Luci. Luci, please,  _please_." Sam moaned into the kiss.

"Please, what, baby?" Lucifer asked, pressing his body completely to Sam's, and grinding his hips into the brunette's, relishing the beautiful hoarse cries his actions drew out.

"Please, I-", the smaller man stuttered breathlessly, as Lucifer ran his tongue up his neck slowly, crying out sharply when he felt blunt teeth sink into the crook of his neck. "God dammit, Luci! Just  _FUCK ME_!" He nearly screamed.

He thought Lucifer's eyes had darkened before? Well, after his little demand, the stunning azure orbs have darkened to near black. He whipped around to his nightstand, leaving Sam momentarily panting against the wall, grabbed something out, and stalked right back, the feral look of desire on his face sending little sparks of excitement through Sam.

Lucifer wrapped his fingers behind Sam's left knee, and lifted to onto his shoulder. He then squirted the lube onto his fingers, tossing the bottle somewhere behind him. Sam heard the crash as it hit the floor, but he couldn't look away from his enchanting blue-black eyes. Lucifer lowered his hand to Sam's entrance, where he gently rubbed his index finger over it, before sliding it in.

The first finger felt slightly odd, the second was more pleasurable, and by the third finger Sam was pushing back onto his hand, gasping for more. "Ah, hah." Sam panted. "Please, Luci. Ah. Please, please. Now. A-ah! Oh. I need you NOW!" Lucifer yanked back his hand to wipe the lube leftover onto his member, before gripping the brunette's other leg and throwing it over his shoulder. He braced his palms against the wall, positioning himself, and stopped. The blonde looked up at Sam and asked, "Are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Are you?"

"God, yes. I don't think I've wanted anything in my life so badly than how much I want you right now." Lucifer groaned into the brunette's thigh.

"Then, I have one condition." The blonde looked up curiously. "I don't want you seeing any more people. I do this- _we_  do this, and you're _mine_. Nobody else gets to touch you, kiss you, hold you. Nobody but me. Deal?"

There was a pause, then a soft, "Deal." A smile bloomed across the smaller man's face.

Sam arched his body upwards, shifting his legs to wrap around Lucifer's waist tightly, forearms braced on his broad shoulders, and sank down onto the broader male's thick member in one go. Unable to control himself with the sudden onslaught of pleasure, Lucifer snapped his hips up, burying himself completely inside Sam. Both men let out low groans at the feeling of filling or be being filled. "Oh my god, Sammy. You're so tight; you feel so good."

Lucifer's nails sliced deep rivets into the wood as he forced himself not to move so Sam could get used to his size, but Sam would have none of it. "Luci, move. I'm not fragile; I won't break. So move. I need you to move."

"But-"

"MOVE!"

Lucifer pulled his hips back until he was nearly out, then slammed back in so hard they both saw stars. "Ah!" Sam screamed and arched his back, his head thrown back as Lucifer started a started slow but quickly sped up until he was fucking Sam with a fast and brutal pace. Sam dug his left hand into Lucifer's hair, fisting it tight, his other hand leaving thick, raised red lines along his shoulder blades, shoulders, and arms. The blonde raised his head to capture Sam's lips, but found that he was too high. So, to rectify that little problem, Lucifer curled his fingers around Sam's hips and yanked downwards as he thrusted up, burying himself inside the brunette even deeper than before.

"Ah! Luc-Lucifer! Luci!" Sam screamed. He threw his head back, his spine arching as the heat that had begun pooling in his lower stomach suddenly began to coil tighter and _tighter_ , clenching almost painfully. He shook his head back and forth rapidly, chanting, "Too much, too much, no, no, no, no, no."

Suddenly, Lucifer slammed into that small bundle of nerves inside his body, and Sam lit up like a disco ball, fireworks dancing beneath his skin, Sam's hoarse scream like music to his ears when he found his release. "Finally." Lucifer breathed. "Sammy, baby, I'm almost there." He thrust upward a few more times before he began to pull out, intending to come outside of Sam and the addicting heat of him.

"No. No, no, no." Sam whispered to himself. "Stay."

Lucifer was not ready for Sam's attempt to keep him inside. He was nearly out, with only the head of his member still in, when all of a sudden, Sam clenched around him so tightly it was almost painful. Caught unaware in the best way possible, Lucifer cried out in ecstasy as he came inside of Sam, and bit down on his neck violently, not enough to break the skin, but definitely enough that he'll have a huge ass bruise come morning. The brunette shuddered in pleasure at the feeling of being marked, both inside and out.

As he came down from his high, Lucifer realized Sam was whispering something over and over as he stroked his lover's hair. It sent a shiver of happiness through him, but there was another emotion that was running thick beneath it.

"Mine, mine, mine. You're all mine. Only mine. Mine." 

Fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate. I don't accept hate comments, but I do accept (kind) opinions, constructive criticism, ideas and suggestions. If you like it, and wish to read more, comment and I will get back to you.


End file.
